This invention relates to a prize-winning game slot machine and, more particularly, a device for regulating the direction of rotation of the slot machine handle, which prevents the motion of the handle in the reverse direction until the handle completes a full motion in one direction.
A conventional prize-winning game slot machine, as shown in FIG. 1, is adapted such that it is rendered ready for operation for a game when a coin or coins (inclusive of tokens) are inserted into a coin slot 1. A handle 2 is then pulled in the direction of arrow X, whereby reels 3 are caused to start rotation at a high speed either mechanically or electrically. When stop buttons 4 for the respective reels 3 are depressed after a suitable period of time, the reels are all brought to a stop by the action of a random timer unit. The points for the game are determined by the combination of symbol patterns of the reels that are displayed when the reels are stopped. Coins or tokens are paid out in number corresponding to the game points into a saucer 5.
In such a slot machine, the rotation of the reels which are driven either mechanically or electrically, is started when the handle is pulled to a predetermined extent. The slot machine also has a locking mechanism for locking the handle 2. When it is detected that a specified number of coins or tokens are inserted into the coin slot 1, the locking mechanism releases the lock of the handle 2, while it locks the handle 2 when the handle 2 is returned to the initial position after the start of rotation of the reels 3.
The locking mechanism having the functions noted above requires means for regulating the direction of rotation of the handle. More specifically, unless such means are provided, the return of the handle 2 to the initial position before the handle 2 is pulled to the reel start position to start rotation of the reels 3, would cause the locking mechanism to lock the handle 2 again. When this results, the reels can no longer be started despite the fact that the necessary coins have been inserted. Another deficiency arises if no means for regulating the direction of rotation is provided. Without the regulating means, the direction of rotation of the handle 2 may be reversed from the direction of arrow X from an intermediate position before the handle 2 is returned to the initial position at which it is locked. Therefore, if the handle 2 is intentionally held at an intermediate position instead of returning it to the initial position after the start of the reels and pulled again from that position to the reel start position after the game is over, a new game may be played without newly inserting any coin. The means for regulating the direction of rotation of the handle 2, according to the present invention, is provided for avoiding the erroneous locking of the handle and unfair operation of the handle described above. It functions such that it prevents the rotation of the handle toward the initial position while the handle is being pulled toward the reel start position after the insertion of the coin or coins. Also, it allows the rotation of the handle only in the direction toward the initial position after the reel start position has been reached.
In a conventional device for regulating the direction of rotation of the handle, a sector-like ratchet member is secured to a shaft extending between a pair of frame members and is rotatable in an interlocked relation to the operation of the handle, and a ratchet pawl coupled to the frame. The ratchet pawl is pivoted to a stationary part integral with the body of the slot machine and biased therefrom by a spring. Since the ratchet member is mounted on the shaft interlocked to the handle, the ratchet pawl is inevitably disposed in an inner space at a considerable distance from the outer wall of the slot machine body. Therefore, the inspection or replacement of the ratchet pawl cannot be performed merely by removing an outer cover of the slot machine but requires disassembly of various components using various tools, which is very cumbersome.